sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
VenomMyotismon
Group: Evil - Level: Mega - Type: Virus - Attack Technique: Venom Infusion, Nightmare Claw After Angewomon absorbed the powers of the other DigiDestined's Digimon, she used her Celestial Arrow attack onMyotismon, who was apparently destroyed in a dazzling explosion. However, this was not the case - he had not been destroyed, merely discorporated. While his physical self has been destroyed, his psyche was still intact. As Myotismon's fog bank continued to hang heavy over Odaiba, the dark lord's swarms of bats began to seek out his remaining minions, converting their bodies into energy. Then, amid the ruins of the Odaiba TV station, they corralled around Myotismon's discarded mask, asDemiDevimon watched, allowing Myotismon to be recreated! Previously, Gennai had unearthed an ancient prophecy, which read: "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats, the fallen people will call on the name of the undead Digimon king, and, at the hour of the beast, the king shall rise again, in his true form, AS the beast. Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect, and a miracle shall happen." As Myotismon's bats headed for the TV station, in the convention centre, the comatose populous of Odaiba began to chant Myotismon's name, and, at 6:06 and six seconds, Myotismon was reborn, as the gargantuan VenomMyotismon, who sought to absorb energy into his body to increase his powers. He began by inhaling DemiDevimon, then proceeded to rampage throughout the district, heading for the convention centre, where the sleeping populous lay, ready for him to consume. WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon took him on, but proved unable to defeat him - Izzy soon discovered the reason; Myotismon had managed to Digivolveinto an unheard of "Mega" level, and was now more powerful than any of the kids' Digimon! Recalling the last part of the prophecy, Izzy realised what had to be done - the angels, Angemon and Angewomon, and to shoot arrows at Matt and Tai, being the loved ones of T.K. and Kari, those who they had been sent to protect. The angels complied, and a miracle DID happen - Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved to THEIR Mega stages of WarGreymon andMetalGarurumon! These two new Digimon, plus the other Champions, attacked VenomMyotismon once more, and WarGreymon used his Nova Force attack to rip a hole straight through the monster. However, VenomMyotismon merely laughed, and told them they had "merely unleashed the beast within!" From VenomMyotismon's gut, a snarling creature appeared, and joined in the destruction of Odaiba. However, energy from the kids Crests began to radiated out, wrapping around VenomMyotismon's limbs, holding him fast. As he demanded to be released, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon unleashed their attacks on the Beast Within - which was, in actuality, Myotismon's true form - destroying it, and taking VenomMyotismon with it. The villain dissolved into digi-dust, and the fog barrier lifted, as the populous in the convention centre finally awoke. However, that was not the end of it, as Myotismon’s data – his digital “ghost” – floated freely around, with no-where to go to be reborn. Instead, Myotismon found for himself a host body – that of Yukio Oikawa, a human who had known of the DigiWorld since he was a child, and wanted nothing more than to go there. Myotismon offered to take him there, and Oikawa said he’d do anything Myotismon wanted... and so Myotismon’s spirit entered Oikawa’s body, and there it would remain for the next four years, manipulating the unknowing man’s actions, until, through the power of the Dark Spores, he was reborn as MaloMyotismon! For more information, see: ''Myotismon, MaloMyotismon. VenomMyotismon appears in ''"Prophecy" and "The Battle for Earth." His voice is supplied by Richard Epcar. Name: From the words "venom" and "myotis," a genus of bat. Category:Villians